


Quiet Beginnings

by unfroyharper



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Harry Potter and the Cursed Child - Thorne & Rowling
Genre: Gen, Surprisingly not angsty
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-22
Updated: 2017-05-22
Packaged: 2018-11-03 15:17:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 417
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10969944
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unfroyharper/pseuds/unfroyharper
Summary: It's not the first time Scorpius' nightmares have woken Albus, and it won't be the last. Albus doesn't mind, though.





	Quiet Beginnings

**Author's Note:**

> You know how I said I wasn't going to read Cursed Child and I definitely wasn't going to like it? Yeah that didn't end up working out. And here we are.

It was late, or maybe early, that much Albus knew. Before his alarm, at any rate. He didn’t know why he’d woken up for no reason at such an odd time, though.

Those were the only two thoughts Albus had time to consider before the question was answered with a near-silent parting of his bed curtains. He peered open an eye and, sure enough, there was the human-shaped form that could only be Scorpius, his pale face shadowed oddly in the dim candlelight. 

“Sorry.” Scorpius whispered. “I was trying not to wake you this time, I just--” He trails off somewhat helplessly.

Albus knew. It was the same thing that always had Scorpius up in the middle of the night, always had him peeking in on Albus, the look of dread in his eyes shifting to relief. Usually one or the other of them would make some quip, then Scorpius would go back to his own bed, and Albus would hear him tossing and turning the rest of the night. Sometimes Albus would pretend to still be asleep, though Scorpius always took longer to try to sleep again when he did.

Sometimes Albus was the one up in the middle of the night, seeking comfort in the one person who’d been through _everything_ with him.

That time, though, Albus shifted to one side of the bed, drowsily patting a hand at the empty space. “Was already awake.” It wasn’t precisely a lie; he’d been conscious for all of a few seconds. “Come on.”

Scorpius seemed to consider this for a moment, chewing his lip. “Okay.”

He crawled in, drawing the curtains shut, and the boys laid side by side for a moment, quiet. Albus’ eyes closed again. He could hear Scorpius’ breath start to slow, could feel the bed sink with added weight as he relaxed into it.

It should have been awkward, sharing a bed like that, but it wasn’t. In fact, Albus had been banking on that, and as Scorpius fell back to sleep with greater ease after a nightmare than he ever had before, he was sure it was because they were smooshed together in a bed meant for one.

Soon enough, the soft, even breaths of the other boy lulled him back to sleep too. Their dormmates would probably take the piss when they woke up, but neither of them gave much of a care for that anymore, and Scorpius wouldn’t have that exhausted look about him the next day. Completely worth it.


End file.
